Move
by BBQkitten
Summary: "Wait," he whispered brokenly. "Don't leave… Ichigo," Kensei fell to his knees and gripped at his chest, trying to ease the steady ache that had taken over his heart. "I'm sorry…" His voice was almost inaudible at this point. His eyes were wide, trained on the spot where Ichigo had been, "Bastard. Come back… Don't leave me like this." Implied Established Relationship


**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Warning: Super sappy and they kind of get a little OOC at the end, but not too terribly for love sick fools. XD**

The orange haired brat was really starting to piss him off. No matter what he did the kid still refused to get out of his way. With every step the newly reinstated ninth division taichou took, Ichigo took a step to counter it. The growl let loose from Kensei's lips did nothing to deter the fierce determination that was plastered across the child's face.

"You sound like a dog, Kensei," Ichigo said, folding his arms across his chest and setting his glare firmly on the captain's glowering face.

Kensei huffed and followed Ichigo's example by crossing his own arms over his chest before responding, "What do you want, kid? I have things to do today besides this ridiculous tango your forcing me to participate in."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he unfolded his arms to point at the captain's stomach, "You're injured."

"I'm fine," the silver haired man stated, trying, in vain, to push past the scowling teenager.

"Like hell," he said, grabbing Kensei's arm and shoving him back towards his original position. "You're hurt and are too proud to admit it. Just agree to go to the Fourth and I won't bug you again."

Kensei snorted, "I don't need to bother the Fourth for something so petty." Before he could blink, Ichigo was in front of him and lightly tapped on his stomach, causing him to keen over in pain.

"Not so petty now, is it?"

"Bastard," Kensei huffed, keeping an arm wrapped tightly around his stomach as he slowly stood up once again.

"Just go to the Fourth," Ichigo said, his eyes softening as he placed a gentle hand on the older man's shoulder.

Kensei gave him a crooked, half-wicked smile that sent most men running before letting out a sigh of defeat and saying, "Don't have much of a choice now, do I?"

"Got that right, idiot, let's go."

Ichigo grabbed Kensei's shoulder and began to pull him toward the fourth squad barracks. After a few minutes of the teen's constant tugging Kensei huffed and wretched his arm away of Ichigo's hold. "I know how to get there myself Ichigo. You don't need to drag me."

The teen chuckled, "Yes I do. I'm not an idiot—if I don't drag you there then you'll just go back to your squad and _say _that you went."

Kensei huffed but kept silent, knowing the kid was right. The two began to make their way to the Fourth again in a companionable silence. When they arrived, they were greeted by Unohana-taichou and Ichigo explained Kensei's situation, making sure to take a couple of jabs at the ninth division taichou's pride before handing the disgruntled captain over to the Fourth's careful hands.

An hour later found a much berated Kensei leaving the fourth squad's barracks. He stopped, however, when he spotted a familiar flash of orange in his peripheral vision. "What are you still doing here?" He asked angrily, stalking over to the smirking substitute. "Come to have one last laugh at the stupid-captain-who-got-injured-by-a-simple-hollow before you left, did ya'?"

Ichigo shook his head, still smirking, and used his foot to push off from the wall he had been leaning on. "Just came to make sure you were okay."

The ninth division captain snorted, "Of course I'm okay; it wasn't even worth my time."

"That bulge of bandages under your shihakusho tells me a different story."

Kensei wrapped an arm around his stomach protectively and pushed Ichigo against the wall roughly. "I'm getting really sick of your stupid, cocky attitude, Kurosaki." Ichigo's eyes widened as Kensei slammed a hand on each side of his head, trapping him against the wall. The captain leaned in closer his face only inches from Ichigo's, the teen could smell the mint from his mouth whenever he released an angry breath. "How is it that you, someone who didn't even _know _about the attack, could tell that I was hurt as soon as you saw me? Then, instead of taking my word for anything, you _drag_ me to the fourth and _humiliate_ me in front of a fellow captain. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Kensei was yelling now. He slammed his hands against the wall causing a small flinch to cross the teen's face. "What are you even doing here anyways?" He pushed away from the wall slightly and grabbed a handful of Ichigo's shihakusho. Not giving the teen any time to reply, he continued his verbal assault on the boy, "You're just a pain in the ass. Why don't you just go back to that pathetic human town you're from and _leave me alone!?_" Kensei hissed the last part in Ichigo's ear, causing the human to pull himself roughly away from the angry captain.

Once he was a respectable distance away again, the teen bowed and gave him a somber look. "If that's what you want, Kensei," he murmured as he took a step away. "My intention wasn't to humiliate you." Another step. "I was just trying to make sure you were alright." Two more steps. Kensei's heart made a weird, painful throb as the kid looked down at the ground, "I see now, that was a mistake." A handful of steps backwards caused the throbbing to increasing in its frequency. "I'm sorry." Ichigo bowed once more, for once the emotions swimming in his eyes reflected on his face, and turned around. "I'll leave you alone now."

Before Kensei could say anything Ichigo disappeared in a series of flashsteps. Kensei stood in the middle of the road, a pained look on his face while that stupid throbbing in his chest threatened to rip him to shreds. He slowly reached out a hand half heartedly to where Ichigo had just been standing. "Wait," he whispered brokenly. "Don't leave… Ichigo," Kensei fell to his knees and gripped at his chest, trying to ease the steady ache that had taken over his heart. "I'm sorry…" His voice was almost inaudible at this point. His eyes were wide, trained on the spot where Ichigo had been, "Bastard. Come back… Don't leave me like this."

Kensei remained frozen for a few moments longer before he shot up from the ground and began to flashstep like a madman to the Senkaimon. When he arrived, Kensei found himself frozen. There was Ichigo, standing in front of the still closed doors all alone, a broken look plastered on his face. Ichigo wiped at his face angrily and Kensei balked—was Ichigo _crying?_

Kensei paused—did that mean Ichigo felt these annoying pains in his chest too? Or were they different from the ones Kensei was currently fighting off? The captain shook his head. He should just turn around and leave the kid alone, but as he thought that his chest made an extra painful throb causing his thoughts to falter.

He began to take unwilling steps towards the teen, faster and faster in pace until he was almost running. "Ichigo," he called out quickening his feet even more until he was standing directly in front of the shocked man. "Ichigo," he whispered, cupping the boy's cheeks, staring in surprise as a stray tear made its way down his face. When Ichigo tried to pull away, Kensei wrapped his arms around the boy's torso, effectively trapping him against his chest. "I am _so_ sorry, Ichigo," he choked out, gently stroking the orange spikes. "I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me; I didn't mean any of it."

Hesitantly, Ichigo returned the hug, burying his face into Kensei's muscled chest. "I'm sorry, Kensei. I shouldn't have provoked you," his voice was muffled as he spoke into Kensei's chest, refusing to meet the captain's confused eyes.

Kensei shook his head and forced Ichigo to look into his eyes, "You have nothing to apologize for—this is all my fault. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" His heart thudded loudly in his ears as he waited with bated breath for an answer.

Slowly, Ichigo began to nod his head, giving the ninth division captain the most hesitant of smiles. The painful throbbing in Kensei's chest slowed down to a dull twinge every once in a while as he stared into Ichigo's toffee colored eyes with repentance. Gently, he took Ichigo's chin into one of his hands and raised the teens face up to meet his. He slowly lowered his face down to Ichigo's giving the boy ample time to move away if he wished. Their lips connected after what felt like an eternity to Kensei and he couldn't help but hum in bliss.

The twinges in Kensei's chest ceased as their lips began to move and Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck. They stayed connected for a time, simply enjoying the feeling of each other's lips on their own before slowly separating. Kensei rested his forehead against Ichigo's and kissed his nose. "Please don't leave me," he whispered, running a hand down the teen's back.

Ichigo shivered and shook his head gently, "Never."

**AN: Yay! Another one done! I know it's super sappy but please tell me what you thought of it by leaving me a review. I love to read what you guys think of my work. Also if you have a request, please feel free to leave it in a PM or a review and I'll see if I can make it happen. :)**

**Please review! **


End file.
